


Echo

by empressarcana



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ashbella, Ashton Bad Ending, Blood, Character Death, F/M, I had to express my pain somehow, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressarcana/pseuds/empressarcana
Summary: Ashton goes out with his best friends for a night of drinks and possible humiliation. After cracking a case he’s been on forever, Zachary felt Ash should celebrate. Although the last thing Ash expected was for someone familiar to come into the picture, like an echo in an empty room, something he should have let go of a long time ago.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this big baby of a fic here took awhile but after finishing the game I was just hurting lots for my Ashbella heart. This game appeared to me at a crucial point in my life and Isabella's character is so special to me. Ashton won my heart as well, in too many ways. This fic is a bit different but I do hope you will enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> I was also inspired by this song, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhp5aCBR_as AND this one, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5C92qy7mX8
> 
> I would literally have the second one on repeat, and play the first song when things were getting closer to the Ashbella moments. ♥

Too many years had gone by, months collecting information, going undercover, and everything had fallen on deaf ears or corrupt hands for so long. None of the recent events seemed real by any means, but Ashton Frey was being congratulated for finally closing the case that had long needed closure. It was all over the news and the first person to call him was his old professor, Andrew Clark. Not much was said but a simple ‘thank you’ and with that they ended the call. Ashton was sure they could talk about other more lighthearted matters at another time, perhaps.

Somehow though, Ashton was glad it had come to an end but celebrating when so many lives had been lost in the process hardly seemed like a means to, well, celebrate. In the end of the day, Ashton still felt there was a piece of the puzzle missing. He was sure Zach and Rebecca would be just as happy for him. Yes, his friends would be so happy for him. They had stuck by his side for so long, during his stakeouts, the various times he had to cancel on them, and all the other reasons Ashton couldn’t understand as to why they were still friends with him. No, they were more than friends, Zach and Rebecca were _family_.

Ashton’s head was throbbing from the countless of sleepless nights he’d endured in the last couple of days, but he was sure now that the case was closed for good, maybe some sleep would come his way. It was barely early afternoon and all he wanted was to lay on his bed to rest his eyes if only a little. Leaning his head back onto the pillows of his bed, a sigh escaped Ash’s lips as he pulled his phone out of his pocket again. He stared at the cracked screen, wondering if he should get that fixed, but it would be a waste of time considering it would meet other inevitable falls in the future.

“Sorry, phone, gonna have to endure the scars,” Ashton said as he was about to swipe his contacts app closed when he noticed next to Rebecca’s picture another person. The picture for the contact was blurry and Ash raised a brow, “Is there something wrong with the—” Before he had a chance to press for the contact information, his phone started blaring out his embarrassing ringtone. His eyes widened and a slight pink tint danced across his cheeks, still unsure as to why he has kept that ringtone for so long. It was a _classic_ , though.

Looking at the screen, Ash realized it was Zach calling him and immediately sat up on his bed, answering the phone, “Hey, Z-Man.”

“Congrats, Ash!” The man’s voice boomed into the phone and Ash couldn’t help but wince, considering his head was still hurting something fierce.

Ashton sighed, nodding as if Zach could actually see him through the phone, “I take it you saw the news as well?”

“We have to go out tonight and celebrate,” Zach said immediately, trying to will the conversation into a more lively one.

“No, thanks,” Ashton said before hearing an insistent whine over the phone, which wasn’t becoming of Zach one bit. Honestly, it was strange considering Zach wasn’t usually the type to go out for gatherings unless it was for work. Their trio usually consisted of _very_ dedicated introverts, even if on occasion an outing or two as a group wouldn’t have been such a bad idea.

His best friend continued to protest, “Come on, Ash! You have been on this case, forever, you deserve a couple of drinks. You never know, you might even meet a cute girl or something.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow so high, it most likely disappeared behind his bangs, “Okay, what have you done to the Z-Man we all know and love?”

“I’m serious, Ashton, you need something to disconnect from _everything_. You _need_ it, man.”

Zach’s words couldn’t have been any closer to the truth. Yet, Ashton refused to celebrate when he personally didn’t feel there was anything to celebrate. Other than finally bringing the case to a close, Ashton still wasn’t able to save the various innocent people that suffered because of not being able to close the case sooner. He opened his mouth to decline once more, but Zach wasn’t having any of it.

“Rebecca is bringing a friend along, you know her,” Zach interjected, “so it would be cool if we all hung out. How about that? Instead of, well, celebrating, because I know you too well Ash.” A laugh echoed from the other end of the phone, “Can’t blame a guy for trying though? I thought you would really want to celebrate something you worked so hard toward. Still, though, let’s just hang out. Becca misses us, come on.”

Damn Zach, he was using the Becca card, and there was no way that Ashton could say no to that. A disgruntled sigh escaped him, “Fine. Not staying too long though, I have some other case files I have to look over. So, gotta get back early.”

“Ash, are you seriously already taking on more work? You just closed a case today… Isn’t there some sort of break period?” Zach was legitimately concerned, but the last thing Ash wanted was to have any time to think. He wanted to immerse himself in as much work as possible in order not to let his thoughts get the best of him. The moment the mind wanders into dangerous territory, it is impossible to step back without any sort of damage done in the end.

“Don’t worry, Z-Man, I’ll be alright.” Ashton looked at the time and breathed in, slowly exhaling, “I do need to get a couple of hours of sleep. I’ll meet up with you guys at the pub later tonight. Is that okay?”

Zach mumbled under his breath, but Ash was sure it was the closest to an agreement they could both reach. At least Zach knew he wasn’t trying to be a douchebag or anything, it’s just Ash wanted to keep his mind busy, as usual. Seriously, why did any of them want to be friends with him again? “See ya later tonight, Ash.”

They both ended the call. Ash once again lay back on his bed, setting an alarm to wake him up in a couple of hours.

“A promise is a promise.”

* * *

Like clockwork, Ashton’s alarm rang and he got out of bed, making his way into his closet to retrieve something to wear for the night. He honestly felt like nothing really mattered it was just another outing with friends, nothing special really, but still, he should at least give his outfit selection a bit of consideration. After finally making himself a bit more presentable, he made his way outside, smirking at the sight of Shirley. Ashton patted the hood of his car, making his way into the driver’s seat, “This is gonna be an interesting evening.”

Oddly enough, Ashton didn’t turn on the car radio as he drove to the pub. He had to deal with his own demons at one point or another, Ash was sure of it. Tonight was not going to be one of those nights, though. He promised to join his friends for some drinks and Ash had every intention of doing so. Still, his chest felt tight as he did his best to simply focus on the road. Curiously, Ash did ponder on whom Rebecca was bringing along tonight. Much like Zach and himself, Rebecca wasn’t one to have many friends around her, again dedicated introverts and all. Who could she possibly be bringing along? According to Zach, Ash knew her as well which only roused the curiosity in him.

Turning into the pub and parking Shirley, Ashton sighed as he got out of his car, observing the people outside smoking and chatting without a care in the world. It seemed nice. Right, he did have his friends waiting inside. Shaking his head, Ashton walked into the pub and looked around for Zach and Rebecca. The smell of liquor and smoke filled his nostrils, making his way through the small crowd. Rarely there was a crowd at the pub but there was professional entertainment tonight and they were currently playing live. It was a nice change he supposed.

Although it didn’t take much longer for Ashton to notice the booth with both his friends and another woman as well. He could only see the back of her head, wearing a high ponytail. Something about her did seem familiar to Ashton. His heart momentarily skipped a beat as Rebecca spoke up, causing the woman with the ponytail to turn her head and smile in Ash’s general direction. The smile caught him off guard. It was so sweet, pure even, but something behind the smile showed an unspoken truth that Ashton couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe it was his line of work, but Ms. Ponytail seemed to be hiding behind a happy facade that seemed all too familiar. He couldn’t stop staring at that smile though that spoke for itself.

“Ashton, do you remember Isabella? She came to visit me last year,” Rebecca smiled and urged him to sit, but the only seat available was next to Ms. Ponytail, or rather Isabella.

“Hey guys, uh,” Ashton honestly didn’t remember this Isabella that Rebecca was talking about, but here she was sitting with them. He couldn’t be rude, not entirely. “I don’t really remember you, Isabella, sorry, but pleased to meet you, or uh… see you again?” Still standing, he was waiting for Isabella to move aside so he could sit. She wasn’t budging though.

“I’m kinda hurt, Ash,” Isabella looked up at him and frowned.

Really, she was playing that kind of game? That was unfair. He shook his head, “A smile suits you better you know, you look rather dumb with a frown on your face.”

Rebecca immediately spoke up, “Ashton! Be respectful, seriously. All you had to say was that you didn’t remember who she was.”

Isabella laughed, tempted to sulk Ash was sure, but she finally moved aside so he could sit down, “It’s alright, Becca. Ashton is just like I remember him, minus the pretty red dress he wore along with that _scandalous_ red lipstick.” She leaned in and whispered, “Red is _definitely_ your color,” she added with extra emphasis.

Immediately, Ashton glared at Rebecca, shooting Zach another glare for laughing. He couldn’t help having horrible flashbacks from his childhood. “Thanks, Isabella, I was _trying_ to erase that from my memory.” Something about the lightness of the conversation was entirely welcoming. Their little group seemed complete all of a sudden as if Isabella had been part of it all along. Ashton wasn’t sure why he felt that way, but he could feel the warmth emanating from the person seated next to him. His heart beat a little faster then.

“Oh, move Ashton, I gotta go use the restroom,” Isabella said as she tried to move him off his seat.

“Are you serious? I just sat down,” Ashton spat out. He could hear both Zach and Rebecca both chuckling from the other side of the table. Why were they so entertained by this spectacle? Maybe this was why he couldn’t remember Isabella because she was absolutely annoying.

“I’m sorry,” Isabella said with a pout upon her lips that Ash’s eyes lingered a little too long over. She came off as an oddball but there was something about her that Ashton couldn’t stop thinking about. A part of him just wanted to stay by her side, continuing the childish banter, because at those moments Ash didn’t think of anything else.

The words that left Isabella’s lips though, echoed in Ashton’s head and shook up his heart, making it beat even faster.

  
_“I’m sorry…”_

_“Ashton!”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

 

Wow, Ashton felt his cheeks grow warm at the realization that he was still staring at Isabella. Those words triggered an unknown memory and Ashton didn't know what to do with it. He clutched his chest unknowingly, “I’m sorry…”

“Ash, you alright man? Don't wanna let Isabella go?” Zach said jokingly.

Any other moment Ash would have chuckled but he was only able to blush brightly. He moved out of Isabella’s way and watched as she stood up. Ashton hadn’t noticed the white dress she was wearing. The dress was simple, hugged her form nicely, and the skirt reached just a little above the knee, nothing too revealing. It looked almost angelic and Ashton had an urge to see Isabella with her hair out of the ponytail.

Isabella seemed to have been blushing as well but she excused herself, making her way to the restroom nonetheless. Ash couldn’t help but watch her walk away until she was out of sight. Somehow, it left him feeling very unsettled knowing she wasn’t with them. It was silly to worry for her, Isabella was simply going to the restroom. It’s not like she gets herself into trouble, not that Ash knew enough about her to assimilate such conclusions.

Rebecca cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence, “I’m glad you are getting reacquainted with her, Ash, but really… Are you okay?” She gave him a concerned look as if her eyes could read what was in Ashton’s mind. He wouldn’t be surprised if Rebecca could do something like that, to be honest.

Ashton flashed her one of his best smiles, hopefully convincing her otherwise, “Stop worrying about me so much. I’m fine.” Lies. He was lying through his teeth. Ash continued to take quick glances in the direction Isabella had gone. “Are you and Isabella close?” He asked looking at Rebecca.

She sighed and nodded, “Well, I would believe so. Her original plan was to come to Luxbourne and work here to provide for her family back home. Her father insisted she continues her studies though, even though he was very ill.”

“Was?” Ashton picked up on that and furrowed his brow, “You mean, he—”

“Hey, I’m back!” Isabella smiled and looked between the friends with a curious look, “Why so serious, guys? Someone die?”

Zach choked on his drink and placed it back on the table, giving Ash a knowing look. Yes, a change of subject was in order.

The music slowed down, something mellow to calm the current mood, Ashton hoped anyway. It didn’t take Zach long to be Ashton’s wingman, offering Rebecca a dance. She was not the type to decline a friend’s offer, so she took his hand smiling, letting him guide her to the dance floor. Although that meant that Ash was going to be left with Isabella, most likely to continue conversing or to dance and he was secretly having a panic attack at the idea. Ashton wasn’t one to dance, even if all it took was to sway side to side to the type of music that was currently playing. It was no big deal, not at all.

Isabella chuckled as she watched Zach and Rebecca go toward the crowd, “It must be nice…”

Her voice snapped Ashton out of his mental panic, looking over at Isabella’s expression, still smiling but she also seemed almost wistful. “Hey…uh,” Ashton was going to regret this later but he spoke up, “would you like to dance? I-I’m not the best but it shouldn’t be so hard right?” _Smooth, Ash real smooth. You’re a real Casanova._

Isabella’s smile widened as she giggled too, “Yeah, I would love to actually. This is one of my favorite songs.” She took hold of Ashton’s hand, “Also, don’t worry, I’ll guide you.”

This familiarity made Ashton feel so warm, so comfortable, and everything about the situation only urged him to say something to completely ruin the moment. “Really? I’m sure you dance like you have two left feet.” And he did. It was all worth it to see Isabella puff out her cheeks, clearly embarrassed.

“I-I’ll have you know my siblings love dancing with me!” She squeaked and Ashton couldn’t contain his laughter then. His reaction only made her cross her arms over her chest, letting go of Ashton’s hand, which immediately made his hand feel cold.

Ashton stopped laughing when he noticed the look in her eyes, far from amused, and he cursed himself for being such an awkward idiot. “Y-You know I was just joking, right?” Usually, he only made the awkward situation even more awkward, but Isabella shook her head, trying to reassure Ash she wasn’t offended. It bothered him to see her with such an expression, which was strange considering they didn’t even know each other that well.

_Why did he care so much?_

“It’s okay, I know you can be an _Ash-hole_ ,” she smirked and shoved him playfully. Lame name-calling aside, Ashton was relieved she wasn’t upset at him. Still, what was that look on her face earlier for then? Without giving Ash a chance to retaliate, Isabella made her way to the crowd, where Zach, Rebecca, and others in the pub were dancing. She looked back at him, calling out, “Come on, _Ashley_ , show me your dance moves!~”

Well, shit. Ashton’s nerves returned full throttle and he smiled to the best of his ability, “Not funny, Isabella.” He chuckled, knowing well his cheeks were most likely brighter than Becca’s hair. With a shrug, Ashton walked over to Isabella joining her on the dance floor, watching her already dancing. She slowly closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the band that was playing, and Ash found it all incredibly endearing. His heart was beating so fast, wanting to bring Isabella closer to himself and never letting her go. It was a slow song, he could get away with his very limited dancing knowledge. Without realizing it, Ashton placed his hands on Isabella’s waist, lightly, shyly even, “This is a nice song…”

Isabella tensed up the moment Ash touched her, but soon the tension eased as she breathed out, nodding, “It is…” She moved one of Ash’s hands from her waist, intertwining their fingers together, wrapping her arm around his neck, still flashing that infectious smile of hers. They both hesitated with each movement, but slowly they were becoming comfortable with each other's company.

Honestly, Ashton didn't know what to do with all the rampant thoughts in his head, each one louder than the last. All he wanted to do was continue dancing with Isabella because just being in her presence allowed him to feel an immense calm. It was embarrassing how lovesick he sounded in his head and it was most likely more than obvious to her too. It was strange, usually attentive Ashton could only bother to focus on Isabella, everyone else was a blur. The music helped keep Ashton in check though, realizing he was in a pub, surrounded by other people.

All self-control was lost when Isabella stopped dancing and simply hugged Ashton. She was hugging him so tightly that Ashton became concerned and with much effort broke away from the hug to look at her. He cupped either side of her face with his hands, trying to find any hint of a reason why such affection had been expressed, even if Ash didn’t mind it. “What’s wrong?”

Isabella smiled weakly but the tears were already falling down her cheeks, “I-I don’t want to lose anyone else, Ash… I don’t want to lose you.”

 _Whoa, where did that come from?_ The words were heartfelt, intimate, words that wouldn’t normally be said between people that have only met once before. Ashton’s eyes had gone wide but soon hugged her back, “Shh, hey, why would you lose me?” It was still a mystery to him why Isabella seemed so attached to him. He also felt a similar attachment he couldn’t comprehend and to see Isabella worry for him made his face grow warm all over again. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere,” Ashton whispered as he wiped the tears from her face.

There was something in Isabella’s eyes that Ashton couldn’t place, but she smiled at his words. She reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, letting the warmth linger, breathing against him. “ _Take me with you, please…_ ”

Ashton had closed his eyes at one point, feeling his heart beating so fast, and something about that kiss said more than a thousand words. Flashes of memories he didn’t even know of were coming to him, all involved Isabella, every single one. Memories of them going to see Zach’s movie, walking up the stairs to Rebecca’s flat, where apparently Isabella had one as well, and how they were all together. None of it made sense. He kissed her back though, deepening the contact as his hands moved down to her hips, not so shyly this time. Both of their faces flushed and Ashton had to take a moment to breathe because his emotions were out of control.

He didn’t know what to do with all the flashes that were coming to him whenever he got closer to Isabella. Ashton felt this need, this desire, coming from a place he had kept dormant for so long. His life was about his job and protecting those he cared for, anything outside of that was extra and most likely a nuisance. Yet, here Ashton was, locking lips with someone he supposedly had little to no contact with.

“ _I feel like I’ve known you forever_ ,” Ash finally whispered, feeling really insecure all of a sudden. He could comprehend cold hard facts and matters with logical explanations but this was a different story. Ashton couldn’t think of a single reason why he felt Isabella played a bigger role in his life.

She took hold of Ashton’s hand, leading him out of the pub, without even saying goodbye to the others. A smile graced her lips, “Really? Why is that?” The tone of her voice was a playful one, curious even. The moment they walked out of the pub they weren’t greeted with a parking lot, though. Instead, both Isabella and Ashton were at his place. The same barren place he would occasionally go back to sleep in, even if most of the time Ash would crash at either Zach or Rebecca’s place. _Shit, that’s right._ They left his friends behind. Ashton would make sure to apologize to them tomorrow.

Without thinking Ash spoke up, looking at Isabella fondly, “I had to come home one last time.” The weight those words carried though left a bad taste in Ashton’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t talking about his flat. Ashton's home was never a _place_ for him, it was always the _people_ he cared most about. Ashton’s home was with the people he held dear in his heart. Bringing Isabella close to him once more, Ash kissed her again in a heated rush, not wanting to let her go. Isabella was home for Ashton, he was finally understanding, even if he wasn’t sure why it hurt; it hurt so much. His chest felt tight but that didn’t stop him from kissing her. 

Isabella bit Ashton’s bottom lip, breathing heavily, smiling still, and proceeding to lick over his Adam’s apple. The hungrier Ashton felt the more forward Isabella became and he wasn’t sure how to assimilate everything that was happening. The room was becoming a blur and all that Ashton saw was his bed and Isabella slowly guiding him to it. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling him, leaning down and pressing another kiss on his lips. 

“I-Isabella,” Ashton said a bit pathetically, wanting to continue but at the same time, everything was moving so fast. He had to stay in control even if he wanted it so, so much. His words were lost under his breath as Isabella put his hand over her heart. It felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

The room had suddenly gone quiet and only their ragged breaths were heard, echoing in Ash’s ears. Isabella rocked her hips on top of Ashton and he absolutely lost it. The sight of her above him was not something he thought he would ever see, not like this, not Isabella. His blush reached all the way down to his neck as he bucked his hips, biting down on his lip, and running his hands up her thighs.

“ _Ashton_ ,” Isabella blushed brightly as well, leaning down to continue assaulting Ashton with kisses. She let a hand wander and palmed his erection which caused Ashton to moan involuntarily into her mouth.

Everything felt too good to be true. Every single second with Isabella was like paradise.

_I’ll run away with you, by my side._

  
_“Ashton!”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

  
“I-I love you,” Ashton said as he ran a hand through her hair, staring at her lovingly, “so much…”

Although the moment his eyes moved down to her dress, which was once white and pristine was now covered in blood. He sat up and said loudly, “I-Isabella, where is that blood from? _W-Why_ are you covered in it?” Ash reached to touch her, noticing his hand trembling and tears coming down his face. He found his breathing ragged for different reasons as he wheezed. “I-Isabella…?”

Isabella’s face turned white from horror as she saw all the blood on her dress, shaking her head in disbelief, “T-This isn’t m-mine… Ash…” Terrified, she was terrified. Ashton didn’t know what to say. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe but seeing Isabella cry only made him feel worse.

Was he really bleeding? _Why_ was he bleeding?

“A-Ashton, we need to call somebody, anybody, you can’t—”

It was then that Ashton was able to find the missing puzzle piece from earlier. The reason why his memories of Isabella were blocked, still made no sense, but he could hardly focus his vision. All he saw was Isabella in tears, holding him, blood all over her hands and body. Everything was coming back to him, Isabella finding the letter, Ashton taking it from her, the ghost, Ermengarde Mansion, Luke Fucking Wright; everything was coming back.

* * *

 

Ashton wasn’t in his room anymore, not at all. He was back in the mansion with the others staring at him, Isabella by his side, crying. She was holding him close and Ashton felt all the pain come back to him at once.

Cold. Ashton felt cold, even as Isabella held his hand.

He was dying.

Ashton hadn’t solved any case, hadn’t gone to celebrate with his friends, no. Instead, Ashton was lying on the floor of the foyer, bleeding out and hardly able to muster a breath, enough to say something to Isabella.

Isabella.

Everything from the dancing, the kissing, even the promise he had made to her, all of it was for naught.

_Isabella._

The look in her eyes, hopeful, expecting Ash to make it out of this. Ashton knew better though. Still, her beautiful smile, all he wanted was to see her beautiful radiant smile. It was too selfish of him to ask such a thing, Ash couldn’t even keep a promise to her. A simple promise.

_I love you…_

The echo is all that should have been left behind, but Isabella made her way into Ash’s mind and heart even in his delusional stupor. He didn’t want her to suffer, yet here Isabella was crying, for him. In his final breaths, Ashton uttered the words that kept echoing in his mind, knowing that Isabella had deserved so much more.

“I’m sorry…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending hurt to write, okay. I was going to continue with the sexytimes for Ashton and Belle but I feel it would have taken away from the ending. Sooo, if this fic is well received I might write some good ending conclusions of the Ashbella variety. Thank you to everyone that has stopped by and read this fic. It really means a lot to this Empress! ♥


End file.
